Earthquake! Heart Courage!
by marcogalmich
Summary: One day, one morning, one routine. We all do our daily activities, trusting that it will always be a normal day. But what happens when that day, that routine is broken by Mother Nature? All members of the patrol will live it in their own flesh ... Will they have the courage to face it, and the heart to overcome it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: How about! This is a new story that I wanted to write, the last events that happened in my City led me to decide to write it, With this I want to show that the heart and courage can appear at any moment.**

 **I want to thank my friends , Alpha Cat, TitanFlame and , Friends, you encouraged me when I needed them, so thank you very much!**

 **In this story my OCs coexist with those of my friends, so I hope you like it!**

 **Earthquake, heart ... value.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The earthquake.**

 **Time: 6:45 AM.**

It's dawn in Bahia Aventura, it's a common day, like any other, Mr. Porter starts to prepare his kitchen, Alex still sleeps, but he's about to be awakened to go to school, Katie starts cleaning his place, with Cali at his side, farmers Al and Yumi prepare to collect the harvest of the day, Captain Turbot and Francois prepare to take pictures of white whales, all begin their activities, and the patrol is no exception, at the lookout, Chase is awake, he leaves his Pup house, takes some water, and walks to the cliff, where he enjoys the breeze and the view.

"Nothing like a sea breeze to wake up with energy!" Says Chase as the wind runs on his face, while he watches the sea, he enjoys the sight, when one of his friends approaches him.

"Enjoying the view, my friend?" A drowsy Kaiser tells Chase, as he approaches her side, while Chase only smiles to see that Kaiser can not stand the dream, to which he says "How are you awake so early? It is not time yet. "To which Kaiser only responds with a smile" I could not sleep, so when I saw you leave, I remembered your terrible habit of waking us all with your megaphone, so I preferred to get up. "

Chase only smiles as they enjoy the sea air, meanwhile, in Crystal Lake, we see Carol and her father Royer come out to clean the entrance. Starlock runs off and sits on his favorite rock at the edge of the lake, where he just smiles ... "I'm really lucky, a beautiful place to live, a family, a great morning, what more could I ask for?" that moment, Ranger Dylan and Silver arrive, to help Royer and Carol, Silver goes with Starlock immediately, to chat.

"Good morning Starlock! Do not you think it's a wonderful day? "Silver tells his friend, who smiles at the sight. "I see you're excited to go visit your sister Everest with Jake," Starlock replies.

Silver smiles at Starlock, after all, although Everest is his half sister, Silver enjoys his company a lot, and considering that the patrol has had a lot of work, they have both planned to spend some fun together, as brothers. "I would very much like to show Everest the Crystal caves, our mother loved them, and I know she will like them!"

Starlock remembers the caves. "I know Everest will like it, Kaiser and I were already there, but on that occasion, it was not a visit ... fun."

Silver also remembers that occasion, but even so, he is optimistic. "Do not worry, she'll love it! And maybe, afterwards, we could all come to visit them. "

Starlock smiles with Silver's encouragement. "Yes, sure! It sounds like a great idea, but we better go and help Royer, Carol and Dylan with our homework, if we want that free time! "

Silver just smiles, and both puppies head to the main cabin of the lake.

Meanwhile, on Jake's mountain, our friends are getting ready for a big event to be held that day, a Snowboard competition, and Jake not only helps Everest, but also two other members of the patrol, who arrived early to lend him one leg, Drake and Jenny.

"Well, we're almost done, we just need to finish putting the safety notices on the track," Jacke says cheerfully for how far they have advanced.

"Yuhu! I knew that working together we would achieve it! "Everest can not help but smile, while his friends see it, for they know there is another reason for their happiness. "You still plan to have your brother Silver ski with you, do not you?" Jenny asks Everest.

"I would like to see Silver on a Snowboard, I think I have not seen that yet." Drake tells them all, and it really is an interesting point, because no one has seen Silver Ski, Drake himself he understands better than anyone, for he is also a wolf who came out of nature to be with his human friends and puppies, as Silver, and Drake already learned to ski, but Silver ... well, it's another story.

"When you get there, Everest will convince her brother that they both will ski," says Jacke.

"I agree, and if he tries to refuse, well, the three of us will convince him, we'll tell him we'll teach him!" Drake says smiling, getting everyone to agree with him.

Meanwhile, at the train station, you see two puppies and one of their friends arrive with them, this is Travis, the former FBI agent, who accompanies Cat and Marshall to the station, as they will receive a very special visit , a very important Dalmatian puppy for them, his sister Ember. And they are also accompanied by two other friends, former agent Prisma, and Melody.

"I am very excited! I did not think Ember could come to visit so soon ... Wow! "Marshall is very excited, but on the run, he slides with leaves, and falls on his brother Cat, who only smiles at the inevitable blow. "Hehehe! I'm fine! I am sorry!"

"Marshall ..." It just says that Cat, smiling with his eyes closed, he can not get angry with his younger brother, and less when he is excited, even if he does not show it.

"I know it's been a long time since you two do not see your sister, you must be very excited!" Melody tells them as she smiles at them, for she can not help but laugh as she notes that they are definitely brothers.

"According to the timetable of the station, the train will not take long to arrive." Prisma informs them while checking the schedules. Travis approaches with a special luggage cart. "When she arrives, the first thing will be to take her home to set it up, and then, we'll take her to the control tower so she knows everyone, I know she'll be thrilled." Travis says that the two Dalmatian puppies But Travis knows that Cat is counting the seconds so that he and his two brothers are together, so he just smiles.

Meanwhile, in the control tower, the puppies begin to wake up, even before Chase uses his megaphone, and this is due to all the activities they know they will have. Everyone sees Rocky getting into his vehicle ... "Where are you going so early Rocky?" Ryder asks.

"I'm just going to the recycling center for some things for the Snowboard competition," echoes the pup pupil to his leader, who only smiles when he responds to him ... "It's all right Rocky, but do not take too long, remember that today we will have guests, we will go to the competition. "

"Do not worry, Ryder, I'm not going to be late for anything in the world!" Rocky leaves the tower in the direction of the recycling center, while the rest are getting ready.

"Arf! I can not believe that Marshall and Cat's sister come to visit, I wonder how it will be? "An excited Skye asks that question as she picks up the dishes from the puppies, except Rublle's, who still eats breakfast.

"Fwiends, I still have to go get Scott and Blizzawd, they're both patwolling the coast, but I know youw youngew bwother and Scott would like to meet them too," Zuma tells Skye.

"And Carlos and Tracker should be on their way too, the tower will be full of visitors!" Says Rubble very excited.

"Hehehe! Everyone is excited, so let's get ready for the visitors! "Ryder encourages everyone to be ready.

Everyone is very excited, doing their daily activities, however, no one imagines what is happening under their feet, under the ground, something is about to happen.

 **Time: 7:45 am.**

Two puppies that enjoy the sea breeze, decide that it is time to return.

"Chase, it's almost eight o'clock in the morning, do not you think we should go back to breakfast?" Kaiser tells Chase, already hungry, to which Chase responds ... "You're right, probably everyone already "Both puppies begin to walk, but as they move away from the cliff, Kaiser immediately stops, confusing Chase a little ..." Kaiser, what's wrong? "

Kaiser seems to have his gaze fixed on something, only seconds, but at last he speaks ... "Chase, the swing ... look at the swing!"

Chase immediately turns to see the swing, as Kaiser asked, and his confusion only increases ... "The swing ... moves alone?"

At that precise moment, the unexpected happens, first, both puppies feel that the ground jumps beneath their feet, a very abrupt, constant movement ... "Chase! Is trembling! Do not move! "Kaiser manages to reason with the fear he feels for the earthquake, both puppies are still, somehow the two are in a safe place. This earthquake has taken all the inhabitants of the bay by surprise.

 **Author notes: And this adventure begins, Mother Nature has played her card, now, everyone should have courage for what is approaching.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: How are you! This phenomenon of nature has taken everyone by surprise at all, what is going to happen now? Let's find out…"**

 **In this story, my OC's and those of my friends, Cat, and Titanflame, will coexist, and also, after reading what you ask of me, your OCs will also be happy to appear, little by little, according to the development of the story, you will see them, with this and without more, let's** **continue with the story!**

 **Earthquake, heart... courage.**

 **Episode 2**

 **Uncertainty.**

 **Time: 7:47 Am Site. Adventure Bay.**

Two minutes... Only two minutes have passed since the surprise arrived, two minutes in which the earth began to shake under the feet of all. Chase and Kaiser are still, surprised by the sudden movement of the earth. Although this earthquake begins to stop, the surprise still does not pass through the minds of the two puppies, it is Chase, who with great effort manages to recover some calm, and in turn, turns to see his friend.

"Kaiser? Come on Kaiser, React. "

Kaiser has his static view, still in shock from the surprise quake, Chase understands what his friend is feeling, but he knows that the two are about to have a lot of work, not to mention that the experience to come can be too stressful.

"Kaiser, take a deep breath, calm down, know how you feel, but you are a rescuer dog, and I am a policedog, and we both know we have a responsibility, and we will surely have a lot of work, please, calm down." Chase tells Kaiser, to bring it back to reality.

Kaiser manages to concentrate, and he does what Chase asks of him, breathes deeply, calming down a bit. "Thanks Chase, I needed to calm down." Chase smiles at Kaiser. "I understand you, my friend, but I think that at this moment, we two are the least we should be nervous, it would be better if we go back with Ryder, we do not know how everyone is in the Bay."

Both puppies run quickly back to the control tower, neither of them turns to see the city while running, involuntarily or voluntarily, neither does, perhaps as a way to be quiet, perhaps both are afraid to see what It happens in the city, nobody knows it, neither recognizes it, they just run back with Ryder and his friends.

Upon reaching the control tower, the scene to some extent does not surprise them, they both find their friends uneasy, Skye is embracing Rubble trying to calm him down, and Ryder does the same with Zuma, who looks like Shock.

"Ryder Sir, are you all okay?" Chase asks Ryder, a little worried.

"We're fine Chase, that quake took us all by surprise, he felt too strong." Ryder responds as calmly as possible.

"Fwiends, maybe we should go into the control towew, and see how the city is and the suwwoundings..." Zuma says, trying to calm down while Ryder reassures him.

"I do not think that's a good idea at the moment," Kaiser tells them, surprising them a little, to which Skye immediately replies: "And why not? Should not we see the situation? "

"Of course we should see the situation of the city, but it is not advisable to enter the structure of the control tower at the moment, we do not know in what conditions It is left after the earthquake, enter a building after an earthquake without being sure of their conditions are completely risky and irresponsible. "Kaiser tells his friends, worried about the same reason.

Zuma worries a little when listening to Kaiser, but Ryder talks to the puppies "Kaiser is right, at this moment we can not enter the control tower, but do not worry, with my Paw Pad I can use the periscope of the tower to see the surroundings. "

Rubble turns to see Ryder, even with fear, but Ryder just smiles at his builder puppy, and caresses him on his head. "Rubble, I know you're scared, but I need you to calm yourself down, all of us must be calm." Rubble just nods his head, while he stands silently.

"Zuma, I need you to move all the patrol vehicles away from the tower, seasonally inside the Paw Patroller, Skye, you and Rubble enter the Paw Patroller and wait for us, Zuma, when you finish moving the vehicles, also enter the Paw Patroller. "

The puppies do what their leader asks, when Ryder is left alone with Chase and Kaiser, uses his Paw pad, raises the periscope of the control tower, and begins to review what is possible to see with him, while doing so, his face only shows more concern little by little, as if he were seeing a nightmare. Chase and Kaiser just look at him worried.

"Ryder Sir?" Chase asks concerned.

"So bad is it?" Kaiser also asks Ryder, also worried to see Ryder's face.

Ryder stops seeing his Paw pad, with a serious face, he turns to see his two puppies, worried about the situation. "Puppies, what I am seeing at this moment is serious, and I do not believe that what I see with the periscope is even a small part of the results of the earthquake. When you came back from the cliff you saw nothing? "

The two puppies look at each other, they both feel exactly the same, and both know they must recognize it.

"Puppies, what's wrong?" Asks Ryder again.

"The truth is that when we two came back, none of us turned to see the city." Chase responds as he looks down.

"We're very sorry Ryder, I think the two of us were afraid to see what had happened, and we completely avoided it." Kaiser seems ashamed of himself in answering his leader.

Ryder understands what his two pups respond to him, so he kneels and caresses them both while he speaks to them: "Chase, Kaiser, I understand what you both feel, it's natural after all, but right now they need us , and a lot. Guys, although you two are puppies, they are the biggest ones; Zuma, Skye and Rubble are minors than you, they need you two to show strength and courage, and we will all need it, because what follows is not going to be easy."

The two puppies look at each other, and then look at Ryder, finally, both agree, because they both understand what their leader is asking them.

Ryder looks at his two puppies calmly. "Now, it is better that we go to Paw Patroller, the less time we lose, the better."

The three run to the Paw Patroller, where they are waiting for the other puppies, at least, those that are available at that moment, all put their uniforms and equipment, and enter the control room, taking their places, ready to receive instructions .

""PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase says with as much conviction as possible.

Ryder looks at them all, and immediately starts talking. "Very well puppies, we all know what happened today, an earthquake affected our home surprisingly, and now, we must help everyone who needs us."

"Ryder, do we know the extent of the damage?" Kaiser fearful question.

"Puppies, I'm not going to lie to you, in the periscope I saw that there is a lot of damage in the City." Ryder responds, being as calm as he can while speaking.

Skye seems confused with what Ryder tells them, so she asks him a question. "But why has not anyone called us? Being a major emergency, we should have received many calls."

"I too have considered it Skye, and most likely the communications have fallen because of the earthquake." Ryder responds, aware that this complicates the current problem more.

Rubble can not help asking the question that intrigues everyone at that moment. "But if communications do not work, how are we going to work?

"Our communicators are calibrated in a special satellite system, and they work at this time, we are communicated among us, but, only among us, unfortunately, nobody else could communicate with us at this time." Ryder informs this to his puppies , although the same one does not seem in agreement at the moment with that.

"And the other members of the patrol? Drake, Everest, Tracker, Silver, Starlock, Jenny ... All the others are also connected? Ask Chase, thinking of all his friends who are not in the Paw Patroller at that moment.

Ryder thinks about it for a few seconds, and finally responds to Chase's question. "All our friends have their equipment with the same technological possibilities, but, first they must be calibrated for that special satellite signal, so, for the moment, all of them must be incommunicado as well.

The information Ryder has just given their puppies discourages them a little, they all wish they could communicate with others.

"First, let's recap a little, first, does anyone know where Marshall was at the time of the earthquake?"

Ryder's question makes the puppies think, and who answers the question is Skye, because she saw Marshall early in the morning. "Ryder, Marshall went to the train station with Cat, the two of them were going to wait for their sister Ember at the station, the two of them were going to be accompanied by Travis, Prisma and Melody."

Ryder seems relieved to hear what Skye tells them. "That really calms me down a bit, if they were all together, then they are aware of the situation, Cat and Melody have special training, and Prisma and Travis also have technological knowledge, it is very likely that they calibrate the communicators to the satellite frequency, I just hope that the two of they do it soon. Does anyone else know anything about our friends? "

All the puppies begin to think again, and this time it is Rubble who speaks. "I remember that at Jake Mountain, Drake and Jenny were helping early to prepare for the Snowboard competition that would take place today, they were both helping Jake and Everest from very early on."

Ryder thinks for a moment, until finally he speaks. "Ok, although we do not know anything about them at the moment, at least they are together, and if I know all four well, they will certainly help on the mountain, surely help is also required up there, as soon as we can , someone will re-calibrate their communicators. "

Everyone continues to think briefly, this time it is Zuma who speaks. "Wyder, we were also waiting for Scott and Blizzawd to finish their patrol along the coast, they two would accompany us to the Snowboawd competition." Skye's face shows concern, she's really worried about her brother Blizzard.

Ryder realizes Skye's concern, and he tries to calm her down: "Calm down, Skye, surely Blizzard and Scott are fine, I think they must surely be checking the situation on the coast."

Everyone continues to think for a moment, and this time it is Kaiser who takes the floor. "Ryder, I understand that today in the morning, at Crystal Lake, Royer, Carol, Dylan, Starlock and Silver would work from early, and then take a break, they also thought to meet with us to go to the Snowboard competition. "

This time, Ryder seems a little calmer. "Ok, the lake is located in a flat area, they must be safe, at least, I hope so. Royer has the knowledge to activate the systems of the communicators, and Dylan has a satellite phone in his cabin, it is very likely that they know more about what is happening than ourselves at this moment. Does anyone else remember something? "

Everyone is silent, it seems that everyone has said what they remembered, until Ryder speaks. "Well, I also expected someone, a friend of mine, he would come visit us today, we both studied together a while ago, let's say that we were both geniuses of the class, but I do not know how he is, I hope Well, his name is Samuel. "

All puppies understand that their leader is worried. "Ryder, Mr., are you okay?"

"Of course Chase, do not worry, now, we also have to remember another friend, Rocky." All the puppies tremble at the thought of their friend. "Rocky went to the recycling center early, and we have not heard from him so far."

All the puppies swallow when listening to Ryder, they are very worried about Rocky, Rubble has some tears in his eyes, and at that moment, the young builder cub speaks: "Ryder, do you think Rocky is fine?"

"Of course Rocky is fine! We should not doubt it! "It is Kaiser who responds with confidence, seconded by Chase, who smiles when speaking:" Do not worry Rubble, Rocky is fine, do not hesitate. "

Rubble smiles more calmly listening to his two friends, while Ryder smiles, that's the security he needed his two puppies to transmit to others.

"Ok, puppies, now, it's time to get to work, Skye, we need you to be our eyes in the air, you must travel the city and report what you see, you must be strong Skye, what you are about to see is not going to be nice, do you understand? "Ryder begins to give his instructions, knowing that the puppies and he himself will live a very difficult situation.

"I understand Ryder, trust me, "This pup's gotta fly!"

Now, Ryder turns to see his puppy policeman. "Chase, I need you to also take a tour, the first thing is that you go to the hospital and see what conditions it is in, we will need a lot of medical help."

Chase stands up, and looking seriously at his leader, he responds. "Of course Ryder! Chase is on the case! "

Now Ryder turns to see Rubble. "Rubble, your team is going to be very important, you will come with me, and if necessary, you will raise the debris that is necessary, Rubble, I want you to be as brave as Apollo the Super Dog, you can do it?

Rubble sighs slightly, and finally responds to his leader. "Count on me Ryder, Rubble on the double!"

"Zuma, we need you to get out to the coast in your hovercraft and look for Scott and Blizzard, we're going to need their help on the beach, too." Zuma looks out at the ocean quickly, and then looks at his leader, responding immediately. "Ryder immediately, Let's dive in!"

Now, Ryder turns to see Kaiser. "Kaiser, I need you to go to the recycling center and look for Rocky, we'll need it with us, when you find it, take it with Katie immediately, there we'll wait for you to continue."

Kaiser listens to Ryder's instructions, and both he and Chase understand what Ryder is really ordering, the recycling center has large piles of scrap and debris, and even if it hurts, there is a high possibility that something has fallen on him. Rocky, but Ryder disguised his instruction to not worry the youngest puppies, so Kaiser is as calm as he can to understand the true order. "Of course Ryder. Serving and protecting, it is always my duty! "

"Very good puppies, it's time to get to work, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder says with conviction.

Before leaving, when Zuma, Skye and Rubble left the Paw Patroller, Chase and Kaiser come to talk to him. "Ryder, should not we try to contact Mayor Goodway?" Chase asks, to which Ryder responds seriously: "Puppies, that's why Rubble goes with me, the City Hall is no longer standing, I do not know how the mayor is found."

 **Author notes: Now, the uncertainty is on everyone, because nobody knows yet the extent of the earthquake damage, but everyone is willing to help, everyone must be strong, the earthquake happened, but this is just beginning.**

 **Now, dear readers, I will give you a small vote, let's see what situation will appear next:**

 **Option 1: "Situation of the Recycling Center."**

 **Option 2: "Situation on Jake's Mountain."**

 **Option 3: "Situation at the train station."**

 **At the moment, all of you can vote for these three situations, and the most voted will be the one that will appear in the next chapter.**

 **And to all of you who asked that your OCs appear in the story, I inform you that if they will appear, after reading the great descriptions that all of you sent me, I inform you that your OCs will appear little by little in each of the situations of the story , because each one fits perfectly to a specific situation, so, soon you will see them! In fact, when voting for the following situation, they are also deciding when their OCs will appear, even so, they will all appear.**

 **For the moment is everything!**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Very good readers! I must say that the vote was very close, and with only one vote of difference, the situation I win is ...!**

 **Option 3: "Situation at the train station."**

 **And with this result ... it's time to continue this adventure!**

 **Earthquake, heart... courage.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Next station...**

 **Time: 7:40 am. Site: Bahía Aventura Train Station.**

Marshall can not stop shaking his excited tail, he is counting the minutes, or could even say, the seconds, he really wants his sister Ember to arrive soon, since he and his brothers separated, they had not been able to agree to be together at the same time.

"Marshall, if you do not stop moving the tail, you're going to make a hole in the ground." Cat observes her brother, wishing her calm.

"Come on, Cat, you know that I've waited for this moment for a long time," replies Marshall, still smiling at no time.

"I can not believe that you three are brothers, they're so different," Melody says as she sits next to Cat.

"You say it like that's a weird case" Cat replies, something serious.

"It's not strange, it's just curious, you just think about it, Marshall is the Adorable, Ember is the elegant one, and your Cat, you are ... you!" Melody responds to Cat, smiling at her ...

"Yes, I think you're right, Marshall is the adorable, Ember the elegant, and I ... Hey!" Cat responds, but Melody does not give her time to react, she just smiles at him, not letting his talk in that way.

Prisma continues to review the train itineraries, confirming the arrival of the Ember train. "It seems that the Ember train was delayed about 20 minutes, apparently, the train left late from Star City."

Travis approaches Prisma, looks at the itinerary of the station, and he just smiles. "I really do not think that worries them much, let alone Marshall, he could wait for hours."

Prisma and Travis sit near the puppies, then another puppy approaches, a yellow-coated Labrador, in a police uniform, apparently, he is a security puppy from the train station.

"Excuse me, but they asked me to inform everyone that the train coming from Star City is a bit late."

Prisma smiles at the puppy ... "We thank you very much for the information, we are waiting for the sister of our friends. Thanks for the information ... hem ... "

"Cooper, canine surveillance officer, I was assigned to the station a short time ago," Cooper responds with a very attentive smile.

"You are very attentive, I hope you enjoy Bahía Aventura very much." Travis tells him, giving the young puppy a smile.

"Thank you! I love the city, living here is quite an experience, but, if you excuse me, I must continue with my work. "Cooper responds, while smiling at them, and he retires.

Meanwhile, the puppies continue talking during the wait, very animated.

"I really have everything planned!" Marshall tells them.

"I know, you've planned for months," Cat responds, closing her eyes, smiling at the encouragement of her younger brother.

"And what's your Marshall plan?" Melody asks curiously.

"To begin with, we have a special breakfast ready at the Control Tower, of course, after she sets up, after that, Cat will give Ember a tour of the City ..."

Cat is surprised to hear that part of Marshall's plan, and interrupts him. "Hey! At what point do I accept to do that? "Marshall just looks at Cat with his special look. "Marshall, you must have told me this before." Marshall continues to stare at Cat. "Marshall, stop looking at me like that!" But Marshall's pleading look only grows stronger, until finally, his older brother gives himself as defeated. "Okay! Okay! I will do it! But please, stop looking at me like that Marshall! "

Melody just smiles at the results of Marshall's gaze, while Marshall continues to speak. "After that tour, we will all go to Jake Mountain, that will be all ..."

"Movement ?!" Melody cuts off Marshall's comment, with a very worried face.

"Movement? I thought of the word event, "says Marshall, surprised.

"Do not! Movement, the ground! It's shaking! "Says Cat, also surprised.

 **Time: 7:45 am. Site: Bahía Aventura Train Station.**

The earthquake has taken everyone by surprise at the train station, all the train users are very scared, suddenly, you start to hear the sound of breaking glass, and the creaking of the walls before the constant movement.

"No no no! What a horror! "Says Marshall very scared, Cat tries to stay calm, so that he can reassure his younger brother.

"Calma Marshall, do not be scared, everything will be fine." Cat tells him as calmly as he can.

"Attention! Everyone keep calm! In an orderly way, everyone leaves the station! "The security guard puppy from the station, Cooper, is heard to say.

"Cooper is right, we have to leave calmly, our closest exit is to the side of the platforms, let's all go" says Prisma, aware that Cooper is right, everyone needs to leave immediately.

All present begin to leave towards the nearest exits, the seismic movement is constant and very strong, and the seconds seem like an eternity, suddenly, you begin to hear a louder noise, Marshall seems more scared, and he is turn to see, but is stopped before it does.

"Do not turn around Marshall! Keep walking. Do not worry, you just move on. "Melody does not let Marshall stop, and asks her to keep going until she gets out of that place. Melody recognizes the sound that was heard, some wall, or something else collapsed, she herself wants to help at that moment, but the first thing is to go out, to be safe, and once they are outside, they can all go to their vehicles your pup-packs and help in whatever is necessary.

After the movement ends, everyone is still uneasy, they can not believe that something like that happened in Bahía Aventura. Travis looks to his right and he can see a mother hugging her baby tightly, a young boy trying to make a call with his cell phone, even he can see a girl hugging her dad, but when they see them, they all listen what the girl asks her father. "Dad ... do you think Mom is fine on the train that comes from Star City?"

"Ember!" Marshall mentions his sister's name, the puppy's gaze shows deep concern, Melody is about to tell her friend something, but suddenly everyone is surprised by the voice of one of the users of the train station.

"Please help! The entrance to the station ... on the other side, it collapsed ... there are people trapped, help! "

Everyone is aware of the seriousness of the situation in which they find themselves at that moment.

"This was an extremely strong earthquake, I do not have statistical data on my Tablet of any fact of this nature before," says Prisma while reviewing the information that counts.

"As far as I've noticed, the communications fell, so we will not get help from outside quickly." Travis confirms, observing his cell phone and seeing that nobody else can communicate.

"What are we going to do?" Question confused Marshall.

Prisma and Travis observe each other, and as if they both thought the same, both approach the puppies, and check their communication labels.

"Travis, Prisma, what are you doing?" Cat asks when they see their friends' tags start checking, while Prisma responds seriously.

"All of their communication labels were made with a very special type of technology, courtesy of Ryder's father, and although only Marshall is a primary active member of the patrol, the Cat and Melody labels also have that same technology."

The three puppies seem confused with the explanation of Prism, before that, Travis continues the explanation. "What happens is that all of your communicators can be calibrated with a special satellite signal in case of an emergency, and this is an emergency, surely Ryder has thought the same at this time."

"Ryder and the other puppies, will they all be fine?" Marshall asks.

"Do not worry Marshall, they should be fine, they are probably getting ready to work," Cat responds.

"Let's see, I just calibrate this circuit ... ready!" Prisma says satisfied, placing her communication label to Marshall and Melody.

"I'm finished too, all our communicators are ready, they'll link to the satellite in about 10 minutes." Travis says, saving his equipment.

"Great comfort ... at this moment 10 minutes is an eternity." Cat says, with her serious look.

"We will have to wait for that time to communicate." Travis responds, he understands his concern, but at this moment, his priorities are many.

"Now ... back to reality ... Travis, if you agree, I'll go with Cat and Melody to see the train situation." Prisma says with a very serious look.

"What?! But I also want to go with you to look for my sister too! "Marshall says these words with concern.

"THAT'S NOT!" Cat responds.

"What? But ...! "Marshall seems very nervous.

"Marshall! You must not despair! You are an EMT! Look around!"

Listening to his older brother, Marshall begins to observe, and what he begins to discover is a scenario that he himself had not noticed, several of the users of the train station are sitting or standing, static, afraid, others seem to start to react, but, Marshall notices to others who are worried about something closer, the people who seem to be trapped by the part of the station that collapsed.

"At this moment there are injured people who need your help here, you are EMT! You can not afford to panic at this moment! All these people need you Marshall! "

The words of Cat pierce the mind of Marshall, although he is very worried about his sister, he knows that his older brother is right.

"You know what's right, this is the mission that Ryder would entrust to you, help others," Melody tells him, trying to reassure him.

"Do not worry Marshall, as soon as we know something, I'll call you, by that time, all our communicators should work." Cat makes this statement, with all the confidence that he has.

"Surely it's fine, we'll make sure of that." Prisma smiles when she says this, with all the words of his friends, Marshall calms down, and he understands that they must take action, but calmly. The three puppies go to their vehicles, the three of them put on their uniforms, and their pup packs are placed. Melody and Cat remain in their vehicles, and Prisma gets on her motorcycle.

"We will try to communicate as soon as possible," says Prisma while turning on the motor of his motorcycle.

"You guys be careful, Marshall and I will stay here to help." Travis responds, his job will not be easy either.

Prism, Melody and Cat leave for the mountain corridor, where apparently the train stopped, to verify how the passengers and the engineer are. Meanwhile, Travis and Marshall go to the front of the train station, when they arrive, they see that part of the roof and a wall collapsed, when approaching, they find trying to help the security puppy of the station, Cooper.

"Calm down ... please, do not despair, I'm going to take you out ..."

"Cooper, do you need help?" Travis tells him quickly, as he and Marshall approach.

"Yes, but under this place there are two people trapped." Cooper replies.

"Are you completely sure of that ?!" asks Travis with concern.

"Yes! I am completely sure! My hearing is very sensitive, and I can hear them.

Travis observes the place, if he believes Cooper, but he would like to know the precise point to try not to hurt anyone when moving the debris.

"I think I can help verify what Cooper says, if it's not very deep ... Arf! X-ray screen! "Marshall activates his X-ray machine, and with it begins to explore the site where Cooper is looking, when suddenly, with his screen locates two people. "Cooper is right, here are two people, they are not very deep, I think we can get them out of there."

Cooper immediately tries to start digging using only his legs, Travis notices that the puppy can get hurt. "Wait a minute Cooper, let me help you." Travis takes out some gloves from his backpack and puts them on, and also takes out some special boots or gloves for the puppy and places them on Cooper. "With this you can dig without hurting your legs, Marshall, prepare your equipment, as soon as we take them out, you should check them."

Travis and Cooper start digging, and they do it as soon as possible, but at that moment, something special happens.

"Boys, let us help you." Says a teenager, accompanied by several of his friends.

"We will make a human chain, we will help them to remove the rubble." Says another of the boys, at the same time they begin to help remove with great care and dedication the pieces of the wall and the roof of the station.

"Thank you very much, but be careful," Travis tells them.

After a few minutes, Cooper seems to hear something but is not sure. "Please keep silent!"

At that moment, Travis stands up, and he raises his right fist high. "Friends, please keep silent, it's crucial that there's no noise!"

Everyone at that moment stops, and nobody makes any noise, Marshall stands up, approaches two of his stretchers, with a look full of hope. Cooper moves very slowly, listening as best he can, until he stops, and smiles. "I found them! They're here! You are safe!"

Cooper immediately begins to dig in that place, and Travis approaches Help him, almost ten minutes later, the two manage to take out a father who embraces with all his strength his daughter, seeing the light, the father can not help but cry of happiness. "Thank you! Thank you very much! Please, someone check my daughter! "

"I'm going to check both of you, do not worry! Arf! X-ray screen! "Marshall begins to check on father and daughter, and after five minutes, finally ends. "You are very lucky, you only have blows, that wall and the ceiling made a capsule effect, so nothing else happened to them, however, it is necessary to take them to a hospital immediately for a deeper assessment."

"I can take them immediately! I will gladly use my truck for that, so that Marshall can continue to help here! "Says a woman, smiling. Immediately two of the teenagers load father and daughter and help them get into the van, the woman immediately leaves for the hospital, praying that she is okay, while all the people who were in the station bursts in cheering for the good news, a ray of hope in that moment of need.

"I'm very happy that the two of them are doing well!" Says Marshall.

"Marshall, this is not over yet." Travis says this and points to the side of the station, Cooper and Marshall observe where Travis pointed, and see what happened at the train station is practically nothing, since several of the nearby houses are in ruins.

"We have to help everyone!" Cooper says with conviction.

Sighing, Marshall remembers what he was trained for, and he smiles. "Ok, Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!"

"Then, hands and legs to the work!" Says Travis, willing to help, and with the support of everyone present at the train station.

 **Time: 8:20 am. Site: Mountain Corridor, Bay of Adventure Train tracks.**

Prism, Cat and Melody arrive to where they suppose that the train that comes from Star City is, but when arriving ...

"I can not believe it!" Cat says with great concern, what they have in front of them is the train, the Locomotive and three of the wagons are on the tracks, but, in the remaining part of a bridge, there are two of the wagons, practically hanging from the train, with the risk of falling into void.

 **Author's notes: Ok, this chapter I dedicate to those special people who were walking down the street or in their homes, and at the time of the emergency, they did not hesitate to go themselves to raise rubble with their own hands, without waiting nothing in return, because thanks to them, there are many lives safe. And those people who asked for silence with just raising their fists up, also a dedication, because those seconds or minutes meant the difference!**

 **Now, little by little everyone discovers the magnitude of their problem, but they have not hesitated to help, and now, one situation can lead to another.**

 **Now, my friends, in the previous vote I won the situation of the train station, and on this occasion, I will give you the following options for voting, let's see what situation will be next:**

 **Option 1: "Situation of the Recycling Center."**

 **Option 2: "Situation on Jake's Mountain."**

 **Option 3: "Situation in the bay, search for Zuma."**

 **Again, all of you can vote for these three situations, and the most voted will be the one that will appear in the next chapter.**

 **And on this occasion, the OCs that appeared belong to my friend Cat! Travis, Ember and Cat, and Zumalover's OC, Cooper, also appeared.**

 **Remember that when voting for the following situation, they are also deciding when their OCs will appear, even so, they will all appear, in special situations, which are attached to them!**

 **For the moment is everything!**

 **And ... We're still in touch!**


End file.
